Flavor of the Week
by Alyssa in Wonderland
Summary: There are people you meet you know you can fall in love with, but there are circumstances that just make them passersby within your life.


**Flavor of the Week**

_Dedicated to Rich—_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters are not mine.

_There are people you meet you know you can fall in love with, but there are circumstances that just make them passers-by within your life._

**The Jerk and I**

I'm sitting here in my room on a Saturday night by myself alone. Do you know how lame that is? Being idle means being able to think, and that's the last thing I want to do right now…

It's my last year in West Land high school. One of the most promising seniors in my class, I have everything going for me. From being captain of the varsity volleyball team to being the editor of the school newspaper, I had everything planned for my senior year. Everyday, I would walk down the blue and white hallways of West Land with confidence and luck trailing behind my feet as I smile at every face I see. It didn't matter that I don't know them, because they would know who I am—confident, optimistic Kagome.

…Although, I wasn't always like that. A few years ago, (and I remember every detail of this morbid 'a few years ago') I was the complete opposite. Shattered to my very soul, I was heartbroken. I was left in the cold by Kouga. I was in love with him for a year or maybe even more. I was dedicated and had the foolish dream that someday I would marry him. Thank the heavens that didn't last! He had cheated on me multiple times and had made me look the fool. Eventually, I "fell off" (whatever that means…but, Sango always says that) with him and over the summer, picked up the little pieces of my heart and soul and glued it back together.

That, my friends, was an understatement of the hellish year I had to go through to get over Kouga. Here I am, though, better than ever. I had conquered a mountain…yet I'm tripping over a rock.

A rock you ask?

His name is Inuyasha.

**The Queen and I**

I'm gorgeous. I know. Girls pawn over me like I'm the latest set of fashion. I'm the quarterback of West Land, captain of the varsity basketball team, lead baseball player of the school, son of the executive administrator and of the dean, and everyone just loves me. What can I say? I'm just _that _great! I'm not afraid to say it, but I can get whatever I want especially towards the ladies.

…So what am I doing at home on a Saturday night alone?

I'm grounded.

The reason?

Kagome, the untouchable not so innocent virgin queen of West Land.

She's younger than me by two months, but has seniorority over me. I was held back in order to play longer for West Land. She never caught my eye until this year, when one little conversation sparked a million possibilities…

**Hello, Stranger**

Kagome Higurashi sat down on the school's stage, watching the junior varsity volleyball team's game against a rival team. Her toned legs daggled before her as she winced at the painful point the other team had scored against West Land's junior varsity team. She sighed, they needed to work on movements.

She ran her fingers through her midnight colored hair. She looked around for a watch, wondering when in the world the varsity team would play. Instead, she spotted Inuyasha Taisho wearing a white wife beater with his unruly silver hair held by a ponytail. She didn't really know him very well, but she knew _of _him. The all too popular, arrogant rich boy—typical type she disliked with a passion. However, she wasn't one to act like a bitch without knowing the person first. He walked with confident grace, one foot after another, careful as if stalking a prey bird.

Kagome greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted tiredly and sat next to her.

"Hey." She greeted back, scooting an inch away from a sweaty Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't come near me too much. You're sweaty." Kagome stated with obvious disgust. Inuyasha looked at her with teasing eyes. He scooted closer to Kagome, who, in response, squirmed in disgust.

The rival team's varsity team walked by, and as they did, Kagome noted, Inuyasha's eyes followed. _Inuyasha lives up to his reputation of being a player!_ She thought and smiled to herself.

"You need to wear those spandex." Inuyasha declared, breaking Kagome's train of thoughts and pointing at her current volleyball jersey short-shorts.

"Spandex are bootylicious." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"That's the point! Then us guys can watch you guys more intently." Inuyasha replied with a smile. A joke.

"And have our butts slapped?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Is it bad?" Inuyasha asked with amusement.

"Yes. Especially if it's a girl—it's highly disturbing! But maybe if it's a guy then it's okay—but I mean, it's bad, except—oh never mind!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Well now, that's unexpected."

"Whatever, Inuyasha, shouldn't you—"

Crash!

Whipping their heads to the source of the crash, Inuyasha and Kagome saw a little boy with red-orange hair look in utter shock at the accident he had caused. The gymnasium watch dropped on the floor, shattering into many little pieces thanks in part to the improper use of a volleyball within the boy's hand.

"Shippo is going to be in so much shit when his mom hears this!" Inuyasha laughed, obviously amused that the kid was going to be in trouble. Kagome laughed with him. Shippo was the high school office's secretary's little boy, and the boy was known to be a spoiled troublemaker.

"Well, I got to go. I'll watch you guys play or something." Inuyasha said, hopping off the stage he had been sitting on.

"You do that!" Kagome called out a smile tugging effortlessly on the corners of her mouth.

**It's Over, O-V-E-R!**

"I'll be back later, Mom!" I called out, closing the backyard door. I walked over to my grandparent's back yard and grinned. My grandparents were amazing. They brought Florida to their backyard and I could always get in whenever I can, but the most amazing part was the peanut shaped pool they had.

I jumped into the pool; a shiver ran up my spine. Around this time I used to call her, just a chat to hear her child-like voice. A flirtatious phone conversation—the usual. I put my cell phone down, trying not to check it for text messages. Why did it end the way it ended anyway? I was so sure she'd stick around…

Right, it was just weird and maybe I was confused and maybe I was a little desperate and insane at the time—

The cell phone beeped from across the pool. I swam as fast as I could towards the other end, and once I reached it, excitedly flipped the cover over. My heart's beating in excitement…

"Dammit, Miroku, I don't want you texting me." I cursed under my breath.

I put the phone down feeling dejected and disappointed. Life wasn't exciting as it had been last week, probably the most exciting thing next to being with Kagome was the stupid ping-pong tournament—

WOAH.

Hold on.

WOAH!

I shook my head, splashed water on my face, and slapped my cheeks. What the hell am I thinking, Kagome and I are over! Actually, it didn't even really count!

"She's nothing! Just the flavor of the week!" I told myself and laughed, grabbing my cell to call Kikyo, a new girl to pass the time.

**Denying Denial**

I do not, I repeat, do NOT like Inuyasha Taisho.

He defines everything I disdain and loathe! Yes, I was his girlfriend…for a mere three days—two days didn't count—so it was one day! Here I am in my room, looking at my cell phone in anticipation. What? No! Not in anticipation for a text message from him, but from Sango, of course!

I stopped my rampage and looked around my room. It was a mess just like my thoughts and feelings. I sighed. My environment reflects my inner turmoil. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on my bed on my back. I stretched out my hand towards the ceiling.

I never even got to hold his hands…

I stopped breathing.

"No…" I told myself, "No, no, no, no, no!"

It was a mantra I hoped would work, but it didn't. I sat up from my bed and every part of me rejected the truth. It's been days since the break up. If you would even call it a break up…it was more like a mutual agreement! I should be happy—I should be totally ecstatic that Inuyasha, that hormonal boy, is out of my personal zone.

"Crap," I whispered out loud, "I like him…"

…and at that moment, I think hell froze over once again…

**The Day Hell Froze**

Kagome had rushed upstairs into her room when she arrived from practice. She excitedly turned on her computer and got online. She logged onto Facebook and checked her inbox. She grinned.

"It's from little Inu…" She said to herself and smiled.

It's been a back and forth conversation online resulting in wild flirting in school. Kagome read the message, "'Ready for that ass-grabbing?'"

Kagome fell off the chair.

Never in her life has she met a guy so honestly blunt and straight up well…in heat! She got off from the floor and laughed. Rumors are true! Inuyasha had been around the lot of girls, and of course Kagome had heard everything about it. She wasn't stupid, no, she was a smart girl. She wasn't going to let this infamous player fool her—she's going to make him learn.

"You won't even know what hit you…" Kagome said and replied back.

Inuyasha put the towel on his shoulders as he got out of the shower and went straight to the computer room. He logged onto his Facebook and smiled. A message from the one and only, Kagome Higurashi.

He clicked on it and read, "'That is if you can handle it, little Inu!'"

He laughed to himself, where did this girl come from? The Kagome he knew was the studious, practical girl who never really stood out…until lately. Damn, she's changed a lot now that he thought about it. She had definitely filled out the right places. He thought about Kagome in her volleyball jersey and he smiled. _Kagome Higurashi_, he thought, _you're already mine_.

The next day, Inuyasha actually went out of his own way just to see Kagome. Yes, that is unheard of, but she was a challenge and he knew for a fact he can win. He walked the hallways of West Land like a king, confident slow strides with his face facing the world. He caught her glance and smiled and continued to stare at her. Reaching her, he put his hand on her head and said, "The bet is still on."

With that, Kagome turned around with a mischievous look on her face, "I'm going to win just so you know."

Their faces were very much close to each other. Kagome pink lips were tempting—Inuyasha snapped back to reality, "You're cocky, aren't you?"

"No," Kagome replied lifting his hand off from her head, "Just really confident."

Kagome then turned about and left Inuyasha to himself. _Seriously_, he thought to himself, _who is that girl?_ He didn't realize that he stared after even though she was already lost in sight.

Kagome wiped off the sweat from her brow. It was a tough game and they had lost. "Alright, ladies, you can go home!" She called out to the rest of the team as they had finished cleaning up the gym. Tired, Kagome made her way out the gym.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and wasn't that surprised to see whom it was that called out to her. "What?" She asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha jogged towards her and as he reached her said, "Come upstairs with me, I need to get some books."

She was bewildered with this, "Why? You can get it yourself. My ride is outside already."

"Because I said so, okay? C'mon!" He coaxed.

An extremely loud warning siren blared in Kagome's head. Warning! Warning! Warning—

Making their way towards his locker, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and held her closer.

WARNING--!

He turned her around. They were facing each other. She looked up at him. He leaned down closer, his eyes closed. She closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist.

The sirens in her head were stopped to an abrupt halt, and for that moment, everything was quiet. She pulled away from him, her heart beating too fast for comfort. Inuyasha leaned his forehead on hers and looked down at her. His amber eyes penetrating through her eyes. He kissed her again, drawing her back into his arms, perfectly—

"Inuyasha!"

Like lightning, both pulled away and composed themselves. Shippo came upstairs and looked around, "Miroku wants his shoes back!"

"Augh…" Inuyasha grumbled and looked at Shippo with an annoyed look, "Tell him I'll give it to him in a few minutes!"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha with a puzzled look as he saw Inuyasha with a girl, "Is she you girlfriend?"

Kagome pretended to be busy.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and replied, "No, no way."

Kagome should have listened to those stupid warnings…

**Reputation Dictation**

I had something to protect and keep up. My reputation. It was important to me and she knew it, she being Kagome. I looked at my cell with an incredulous look. Kikyo had been blabbing for the past fifteen minutes about her hair. I rolled my eyes and hung up without a word. She probably won't notice that I had hung up since she talked so damn much about herself!

I looked up at the sky, letting myself soak within the pool just for a little longer. Kagome knew my reputation. She accepted it and yes, she questioned it. She's a smart girl, no doubt. She definitely didn't buy bullshit. I laughed as I realized why she was so smart—she dated Kouga! Kagome was immune to bull!

"_I've heard about you, you know" Kagome said, looking at me through her lashes. I tried to avoid her unwavering gaze and looked to the side instead. I couldn't take it when she would look at me with those trusting eyes…_

"_I know you have…" I mumbled, knowing for a fact she heard. I felt her walk towards me. She put her arms around my shoulder, and hugged me. I slowly looked at her._

"_I don't even know you, Inuyasha, but it's hard to say no to you." She told me and kissed me—_

There was something about her kiss that makes me crazy. Sure she's a vixen under her good-girl façade—but I know that it's not just a façade. She is a good girl. She has this afterglow around her and we would kiss, I felt it. It made me want more. It made me want her so much more. Gentle, soft, innocent, sweet—I wanted more of that, more of Kagome.

…But I had a reputation, and it protected me against girls like Kagome, who can shake my world with one look.

**Idle Thoughts**

I put a finger on my lips. Thinking about that day, I realized it was the day I started to fall for Inuyasha. I sighed and rolled around my bed. I can't believe I'm even thinking this! I stopped and sat up. His lips were surprisingly soft…it tasted like mint. Thinking about it makes my heart beat faster, and my eyes water with disappointment.

I grabbed hold of a pillow from my bed and held it close. I knew about him, knew perfectly well how he would use a girl just to get something physical from them. I was fooled. I had let myself be fooled by his sweet words of wanting to change. It frustrated me! It frustrated me that I started to like him, only to be left behind.

"I would have given you more than one chance, Inuyasha…if you had been more patient with me. I could have changed you." I said to myself, as little insignificant tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Could Have Been**

Kagome sat down in the lunch table and searched through her purse, "Where's my wallet…?" She asked no one in particular.

"I took it."

Kagome looked up and met the Inuyasha's steady gaze. She looked at him and realized she was staring and smiled, "Stop lying, Inuyasha." She told him and sat back down. Lunch was unusually awkward. Inuyasha tried to play it cool, talking about anything except what's in front of him. Kagome tried to laugh at everything, whispering to Sango once in a while about some little secret. The table was obviously divided.

Afterwards, the bell rang, Kagome stood up and left immediately with Sango. Inuyasha looked after Kagome.

"Why are you staring after her? You told me yourself you just couldn't do it." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha shrugged, "You're right, I just couldn't do it, you know?" Inuyasha laughed, "It's over and done with."

Miroku looked at him oddly, "Sure, Yasha—whatever you say." He said, noting the disappointment in his friend's voice. "Could have been something good." Miroku said to him. Inuyasha looked up, "Could have."

Sango looked at Kagome, "You know it's okay to like him even afterwards."

"I know, but I'd rather not, Sango."

Sango shrugged, "I could have sworn you guys had something special that could have happened."

Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at Sango, "You're right, it could have happened, but it didn't." Kagome smiled at Sango, "…and funny thing is, now that I think about it, it's a good thing it didn't happen."

Kagome's smile widened and she laughed, "Sango, I think I just stopped tripping over a rock!"

_And in the end, it was just a could have been or a might have been with this passer-by, but one thing is certain: it was enough to leave a memory. _

**END.**


End file.
